This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access for users to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Additionally, users who are content sponsors may use the Internet to access resources such as advertising interfaces or other web sites. If a user encounters a problem (e.g., “cannot login,” “lost password,” etc.) while using a resource, the user can generate and send an email or some other form of user feedback communication regarding the issue to a support center associated with the resource. The support center may receive thousands or millions of user feedback items during a typical month or year. Many of the user feedback items can be related, or may be the exact same issue, and many of the responses (or solutions) by the support center may be similarly related.